Best Friends Forever or Not
by boookwormlover12
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been friends since 8th but lately they have been fighting alot. Can they save their friendship and maybe be something more or will thier friendship be lost forever?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is my first tory and i just wanted to see if it would be any good so please review and give me feedback. I'm still working on it so it might not be great. Review and let me know if it's any good or not(:

Percy wondered how they had ended up like this again. Annabeth was beyond pissed at him and just stood there giving him the death glare. He couldn't stand knowing that if he didn't do something different this time then he would lose her.

"Annabeth can't you see what he's doing to you? To us? For God's sake listen to me for once in your life!" He knew she wouldn't but he had to try. He couldn't, no he wouldn't, let Luke ruin his friendship with Annabeth

"Percy just shut up already will you?! Are you even hearing to yourself right now? There is no us! Just leave me and Luke alone okay? Why do you always have to ruin our time together? Just go away."

"Why do you only come running to me whenever you two have a fight or you need something? What am I only good enough for you when I only have something to offer you?"

"What?" She looked shocked and couldn't believe I just said that, hell I couldn't believe I said it either. But hey the truth hurts.

"Oh I'm sorry you don't like the truth? Well too fucking bad Annabeth. I'm tired of it okay? I'm so tired of being there for you and then being tossed aside whenever you don't need me. I'm tired of thinking that you care that you actually care about me and then being let down every single time. I'm tired of this. I'm tired-"

"Then just GO! Leave me like everyone else! If you're so tired of me then just go. I don't need you and right now I don't want you in my life." She said it with as much hate and iciness she could muster and I knew that it was the truth. She meant it.

"Fine. If you don't want me around I won't bother you anymore. So much for best friends forever right? You are such a good liar you know."

"Fuck you Percy." With that my best friend of four years turned around and ran away from me. I also just noticed how big of a crowd we had attracted.

"What are you all staring at? Never seen a girl choose her boyfriend over her best friend before?" With that I stormed towards my car. It was tempting to just blow off school and go to the beach; it always calmed me down and I was just the best place in the world. Just as I was about to drive off I heard the bell ring.

"To go to class or to not go that is the question"

"Thalia! What are you doing here?"

She laughed. "I go to school here now, I transferred last week. Today is my first day here didn't Annabeth tell you? Speaking of Annabeth I was supposed to meet her before school but I was running late. Do you know where she is?"

"Why would I know? I'm not her keeper." I spat.

"Wow. Chill Perce okay? What is going on you guys are like best friends I thought?"

"You and me both" I muttered.

"What did you do Percy?"

"Nothing. One minute everything was fine and then all of a sudden she started yelling at me and I yelled back and then it ended with her telling me to leave her alone." Thalia sighed.

"Did you say something about Luke?"

"Yeah, but I didn't mean to! I just got so fed up with her going on and on about how great he is and how he's like her best friend and boyfriend. She made him seem so _perfect_ and it made me sick. He is a jerk and doesn't deserve to be painted like a saint."

"You know how protective she is of him Percy. Next time don't say anything to her. Just let her find out on her on how he really is."

"There isn't going to be a next time. She told me she doesn't want nor need me in her life." It never hit me until then that I had just lost my best friend. "Thalia I lost her."

"Aw Percy, you know she's stubborn. Just give her time to cool off and she'll come to her senses-"I shook my head and laughed mirthlessly.

"Don't you see how she's right though? I mean really Thalia you know she doesn't need me. All I do is mess everything up."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Leave her alone I guess." We sat in silence for a couple of minutes before I shook my head and grabbed my book bag. "Come on Thalia. Can't let you be too late on your first day now can we?" She laughed at that and we got out of my car and started walking towards the school.

"So do you want a tour now or later?"

"Since 1st period is almost over let's just skip it and go to 2nd period instead. Sound good to you?"

"Thals you have the best ideas in the world. That sounds great." Since Annabeth and I have 1st period together it's probably best that I avoid that class today anyway.

"What do you have?" I took her schedule and pulled mine out of my pocket to se which ones we had together. "Dude no way!"

"What?!"She practically yelled in my ear.

"Ouch don't blow my ear drums out now." She just rolled her eyes and laughed at me.

"Then tell me what made you get excited Kelp head."

"We have almost all the same classes together. Isn't that great?"

"Fantastic." She muttered.

"Hey! I'm not that bad you know." Just then the bell rang and students swarmed the hallways.

"Lead the way to my doom Percy" I laughed.

"Oh don't be so dramatic it's your first day here. It shouldn't be too terrible." We walked into our mythology class and walked towards Mr. Brunner.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note sorry guys for the late update i have been really busy and will try my hardest to update when i can. Please keep reviewing because reading reviews seriously make my day better (: hope you like Chapter two and if you have any questions feel free to PM me or review! Either way thanks for reading (:

Chapter Two

Percy usually loved mythology but today he hated it. Maybe it was the fact that all anyone was talking about was the fight he and Annabeth had earlier. On the other hand, maybe it was the fact that Annabeth usually sits right next to him but now she was sitting in the front row and Thalia was in Annabeth's seat.

Percy groaned. "This is going to be a long day Thalia."

"Oh it won't be that terrible I mean come on I'm in this class now!" She said as if it was supposed to comfort me.

"Uh yeah and that makes it better how?"

"Oh ha-ha, But seriously Percy just ignore them and stop complaining. They'll get tired of it eventually you know how high school kids are." I sighed why did she always have to be right just like Annabeth…

I shook my head to clear my head of those thoughts "Yeah I guess you're right."

She laughed and said, "When am I not?"

"Uh never?" She stared at me in mock horror until we both busted out laughing. Just then, the late bell rang and Mr. Brunner stood up.

"All right class settle down. Now I hope you all thought about whom you are going to be working with for the rest of the semester because once you pick your partner there will be no swapping. Is the clear?"

"Yes Mr. Brunner."

"Good. Now I see our new student has arrived. Please introduce yourself to the class."

Thalia groaned and muttered, "Kill me now." She cleared he throat and said, "Um my names is Thalia Grace and I just moved back here not too long ago and I am a senior."

"Would anyone like to give Thalia a tour around the school and show her to all her classes?"

"I will." I said quickly before Annabeth could offer to do it herself.

"Well thank you Percy. Come back and see me at the end of the day to collect your work, you too Thalia."

"Okay yes sir we will." With that, we rushed out of class and started to walk around the school.

"You know Annabeth will be mad at you for not letting her give me the tour right?"

"Yeah I know. How much more could she hate me anyway?" _Besides, it will be easier to stay away from her if she is mad at me_ I finished in my head.

Thalia sighed, "She doesn't hate you Percy you know that."

"How do you know that? After all the fights we have had lately I can't help but feel as if she does hate me even if it's just a tiny bit." I muttered more to myself than to her.

"Look I don't want to get in the middle of you two. Now how about we just forget about it for a little while and we can start on my tour?"

I laughed and said "Okay."

After the tour, we decided to just walk around and wait until it was time for lunch because we honestly did not feel like going back to class.

"You know I never thought that I would end up back here, with you and Annabeth again."

I laughed "Why? You know you just can't resist my good looks so I knew you would come back to me." We both busted out laughing because Thalia and I were like brother and sister.

"Oh yeah _totally_, I mean how could I survive with you and all your good looks. I jumped on the first plane back here and let me tell you I had to wait for two years. I swear it took forever to book a plane ticket." She rolled her eyes at me and just laughed.

"Ouch Thals," I said as I put my hand over my heart. "That really hurt, I think I can hear my heart breaking." She just laughed at me. Before she could respond, the lunch bell rang and kids poured into the hallway.

"I guess we better get to lunch." Thalia rolled her eyes at me.

"Well led the way then Mr. Tour guide."

We had finally made it through the lunch line and were walking towards a table; Thalia nudged me in my side and muttered, "Told you so."

"Huh?" I said confused.

"Annabeth is walking towards us Percy. I told you she just needed to calm down. I told you I am always right." She said with a smug voice.

"More like she is walking over to _you_, I don't exist to here unless she needs something from me remember?" I spat at her. Before we could say anything else, Annabeth was standing in front of Thalia.

"Hey Thalia! I am so glad that you are here, I missed my _best_ _friend_ you know." I rolled my eyes at Annabeth stressing the word best friend. Is she really going to stoop that low?

"Hey, Annabeth! I missed you too! Are we still hanging out at your house later?"

"You know it; we have a lot to catch up on."

"Great! I can't wait!" Why am I still standing here listening to them talking about plans that I really do not care about?

"Great! So do you want to go sit and eat lunch with me?"

"Yeah, Percy do you want to sit with us?"

"Um I would love to-" Before I could even finish my sentence Annabeth cut me off.

"I didn't ask for you to sit with me. I asked Thalia only because I actually _like_ her." Annabeth sneered. Ouch, that hurt a lot. I guess she just loves to hurt me. I could not keep the hurt and betrayal out of my eyes, but my anger overwhelmed the betrayal and hurt.

"Could you at least let someone finish their damn sentence before you assume that they are wrong and you are right? I was going to say but I am pretty sure that I am unwanted, so no thanks." Annabeth looked shocked and so did Thalia, I never cuss at Annabeth because no matter what she did to me she _was_ my best friend and I would not want my best friend to cuss at me. I guess our friendship really is over.

"So I guess I will see you later Percy. Come on Annie I am starving." Thalia tried to defuse the tension between Annabeth and me, but I guess Annabeth was too busy glaring daggers at me.

"Annabeth come on, everyone is staring." Thalia muttered. She hated being the center of attention, unless it was her choice.

"Yeah go with your _best friend_ Annie. She is starving and I would _hate_ for you to lose another _best friend_ due to your stupidity and lack of caring for them." I sneered at her. I knew I probably should not provoke her, but I mean Thalia was getting uncomfortable with everyone staring and I knew that Annabeth really does care about Thalia, just not me.

"You are one to talk about stupidity. I mean really, how many times have I saved your sorry ass from failing? How many D's are you going to make before you realize how stupid you really are?" She thought I was truly stupid.

"Percy, Annabeth that is enough. Stop before you both say something you will regret later." Thalia said, or more like demanded of us.

"My only regret is wasting four years of my life being friends with this idiot here." Annabeth snarled at Thalia and me.

"Well maybe your precious Luke will make you forget all about me and help you get back your four years that you wasted on me, the idiot who thought you cared about people and were not some stuck up bitch. High school really does change people." I snarled back at her.

"Fuck you Percy." With that, she slapped me and then grabbed Thalia and walked away from me. I just stood there as she walked away and did nothing. I just stood in some sort of trance and lightly touched my cheek. I cannot believe it Annabeth slapped me and not lightly either might I add. I shook my head to snap out of the trance and walked out of the cafeteria without a backwards glance. I walked to the courtyard, sat underneath the tree, and tried to clear my head.

"Penny for your thoughts?" My eyes snapped open and I looked around for the source of the voice that snapped me out of my thoughts

"Oh hey Rachel," I said once I realized Rachel Elizabeth Dare talking to me. We had become great friends lately and it was easy to talk to her, except when it came to Annabeth.

"Nice to see you too Percy," she said while rolling her eyes at me. "Now what has you all down in the dump?"

"It's Annabeth." I said simply.

"Oh, it's about her again." Did I mention Rachel hates Annabeth for some unknown reason?

"Yeah it's about her again."

"What did she do this time?"

I wrung my hands nervously, "She um- she slapped me during lunch." Her eyes narrowed as she looked at my cheek.

"She slapped you and you continue to worry about her?"

"It's complicated." I snapped at her and then felt bad for doing so, "I'm sorry Rachel. I didn't mean to snap at you."

She waved off my apology and said, "Don't worry about it. Now why did she slap you?"

"It's a long story and I don't want to waste your time." I made up an excuse so I could avoid talking about the 'incident' that happened this morning.

"I have all day Percy and you know that I never get bored when you talk to me. I mean if I didn't listen to your problems when you needed a friend then what kind of friend would I be?" I sighed.

"Alright, but not here. How about I take you out for lunch and we'll talk then?" I offered.

She grinned. "Okay. When and where?"

"Now and that is a surprise." I said grinning now.

She just laughed and helped me up off the ground. "Sounds like a great idea to me." With that, we linked cars and walked towards the parking lot. We got lucky and managed to sneak out of school, quickly get in my car, and drive off before anyone noticed anything. I drove us to the café that had become our favorite place to hangout. After we had ordered our food, I told her everything that had happened today.

"So, you mean to tell me that you were just trying to be her friend and tell her what her boyfriend is really like and she yelled at you? Then, she blatantly ignored you and got mad when Thalia asked you to sit with them at lunch? Then, got angrier when you called her stupid? She then insulted you and after you insulted her, she slapped you? Am I missing anything?" Wow Rachel really knows how to sum up a complicated problem into a simple thing.

"Nope, you pretty much summed it all up."

"So, what are you going to do now?" Did I mention she is blunt?

"I do not know Rachel. I want-" I broke off and stared out the window.

"What do you want?" She asked me gently.

I sighed. "I do not know want I want. A part of me wants to forget about Annabeth and everything that has happened, but then another part of me wants to still be her friend." I groaned, why was it so hard to choose what I wanted.

"Do you want to know what I think you should do?"

"Yes, of course I do." I responded immediately.

"Well, I think you should listen to her." I snapped my head back to hers.

"Okay, now I am really confused." She laughed at my confused face.

"It is simple; she wants you to leave her alone right? Well, you want to forget and still be her friend, so you stay away from; therefore you are able to somewhat forget about her **and** you are still being her friend because you are respecting her wishes." She grinned at me and I could not help but grin back at her.

"Rachel you are a genius!" It would be hard to stay away from Annabeth, but Rachel was right that is what Annabeth told me to do and that will allow me to somewhat be her friend still.

"It is a gift you know." She said with a straight face before she busted out laughing.


End file.
